


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 210

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [22]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 210 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 210 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 210

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
My Rayetso

TRANSLATION  
 _Zaro Rayetso_

CHRISTIE (CASTITHAN)  
blood debt

TRANSLATION  
 _zhurízungo_

CHRISTIE (CASTITHAN)  
Swear you will never shame me again.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ishala do ugano veónulenalu anunda vospu._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
I so swear.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nevitsa re vospa zhulawa._

CHRISTIE (CASTITHAN)  
You are forgiven.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nishudhala._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Oh, no. Terribly sad. Fortune seems to frown on you, friend. Who else will try their luck?

TRANSLATION  
 _Tsworeya. Vinge zhel' ya. Falira ksa veraha do norako me rindali, buléno. Shafya yen' ksa lakinilina do kyeru jera?_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
A woman of the Shanje gambling. Unseemly.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelane shanjifya ksa hidustala. Schinjilino je._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Here we go. Make some easy scrip. Who's feeling lucky? Keep your eyes on the red card. Find the red. Where'd she go?

TRANSLATION  
 _Myeme je. Nie paina'ks' ejilu. Shafya'ks' ovásho yenji? Kazhi mida'ks' fambana do kyerulenalu. Kazhi mida'ks' ubu. Shesha'ks' woza?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
The devouring mother has come. She is glory made flesh.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezakeri etusə zmewə zwelunye. Iza abakte rinyulari._

BERTIE & CASTI BUSINESSMAN (IRATHIENT)  
The devouring mother has come. She is glory made flesh.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ezakeri etusə zmewə zwelunye. Iza abakte rinyulari._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Become! Become! Become!

TRANSLATION  
 _Beinagbák! Beinagbák! Beinagbák!_


End file.
